Finding you
by MovieGal007
Summary: Hesitantly she reached for his hand. He smiled sideways and waited for her to make up her mind. How Cricket met Rex and the others. Set before Rabble. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**How Cricket met Rex and the others in Hong Kong. Set before Rabble, may be made longer per reviews/ requests.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 1: First day

It was raining.

Strike that it was pour. Hong Kong rain storms could be the worst. It was only her third day on the street. On the first day, she had begged her family to take her back in. She…she couldn't help what had happened to her. It…it happened to a lot of people, the news said so but…she wasn't a monster, or mindless. Her parents were ashamed; they tossed her out with the trash and everything she ever owned. She had picked up a few scraps of her past and stuffing them into a make shift bag from a bed sheet, and she had hurried away.

It had been pointless trying to save any of her old life, by the second day; she went to the police, hoping they would help her. They accused her of theft, took what little she had and tossed her back on the street. Shouting profanities and hate filled tirades, she had been lucky, that they let her go. She found out later it could have been much worse.

The third day found her sitting in a downpour, cold, hungry and alone. She pulled her small body tighter against the dumpster trying to get warm. Hot tears began to drip down her cheeks though she tried so hard to make them stop. She looked at her reflection in a puddle with disgust. She had been so pretty before the change, now…she just looked like a big bug.

Like a cricket.

Cricket…that name would suit her just fine now. She didn't deserve her old name now anyway.

On the fourth day, Cricket discovered her powers. She had been savaging for food in the trash behind a restaurant, when a group of large EVO's came into the alley. They were eating, what smelled and looked like fried rice to Cricket's hungry eyes. Hungry overcame her shyness and she carefully approached them, asking if they could spare any food. They had laughed at her and as she tried to leave offered her some food…for a price. A price the 10 year old EVO was not willing to pay. She ran but the large dog man jumped, grabbing for her. On instinct she jumped away…and landed on the fire escape above. They scrambled for her but she just kept jumping till she was far, far away. Her legs burning too much to continue, she slumped to the ground on a rooftop, doing her best to hide, in case they found her somehow.

And on the fifth day, she met Rex.

Please R&R, will be continued if liked.


	2. Chapter 2

**How Cricket met Rex and the others in Hong Kong. Set before Rabble, may be made longer per reviews/ requests.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 2: Rex

The day brought no joy to Cricket. She was still soaking wet and exposed to the elements on a roof top. At least there was a bit more light now that it was the day time, though the skies were still grey threatened more wet punishment. Cricket struggled to stand, her legs still aching from the night before. Her stomach growling loudly, her head dizzy, confused. She tried to think, to focus. Yes, five days had passed since she had changed into a monster. Since she last had a full meal or a place to lay her head at night.

A sudden coughing fit had her double over and a wave of nausea pasted through her. She sank back to her knees. Maybe scraps from the garbage hadn't been a good idea. So this was it. She had no hope or strength left. To fight to live.

"Are you okay?" A friendly voice asked. Cricket bristled; she hadn't heard anyone else on the roof.

She looked up; her eyes found the face of a youth, her age, maybe a year older. Black hair, tan skin and a happy lopsided smile that screamed let's play, I'm friendly. But…his smiled faded as he looked at her and Cricket began to shake again looking away. Was it because she was a monster? The boy looked normal enough. The shaking increased when he placed a hand to her forehead.

"Wow you're burning up, and soaking wet too. Want to come in? It's warm and dry." He promised, smile back on his face. He outstretched his hand to her.

Hesitantly she reached for his hand. He smiled and continued to wait for her to make up her mind. She took his hand and gave a soft yelp as he pulled her too her feet. She faltered and fell against his chest. She looked up, afraid of his reaction but he just laughed.

"Is…is it far?" Cricket asked, wobbling, fever making her dizzy.

"No chic, we are already here." He gestured to the large water tower on the roof. A water tower with a door? Cricket was feeling too out of it to question as this stranger who smiled pushed open the door.

"Back already?" a voice called from the semi darkness. A few candles lit up the room. Cricket tried to turn her head, follow the sound, but her head felt so heavy.

"Never got off the roof. " The boy holding her said. "Can you give me a hand with someone?"

There was a clink from the other area of the room. "What do you mean someone…Oh my God! Rex! What did you do?"

"Tuck why do you always immediately blame me? I didn't do anything; I just found her outside on the roof."

This "Tuck" came closer, Cricket saw his red eyes pierce the darkness, she tried to scream, but it came out as a whimper.

And before he could come fully into the candle light, she fainted.

Rex suddenly found the full weight of this girl on him. "Great see what you did Tuck?"

"Me! What about…geez, she's burning up and her skin is freezing at the same time. Put her in the bed." Tuck ordered and Rex obeyed, technically Rex was the leader but Tuck had been studying to be a medical student before his change. When it came to the doctoring Rex did whatever Tuck said…well most of the time.

The bed was currently the only one they had; both boys took turns between the bed and the floor. As Rex laid Cricket down, though he still didn't know her name, Tuck pulled a paper, almost fully mended, folding screen over. Rex shot him a questioning look.

"Well, she can't stay in those wet clothes." Tuck countered, sensing what his best friend was thinking.

"So you're just going to undress her?" Rex asked, Tuck just shrugged and pulled the screen the rest of the way blocking Rex's view. Rex sat on the wood crates that served as chairs and rested his elbows on the large wooden box table. He didn't like waiting. After about ten minutes Tuck emerged carrying the girl's wet clothes under his arm.

"She's got a temperature of 102.5. I need you to go get some meds from a store and some ice too." Rex nodded standing at once, he hated sitting around, not helping. Tuck continued, "Also she's in one of your other tee shirts right now, her clothes are pretty wrecked. If you see anything that might fit her on the way back…"

Rex nodded again, smiling broadly. "I'll snatch it. Your still want breakfast?"

"You know it." Tuck smiled.

About three hours later Rex returned, with a bag of food, medicine, some ice and an armful of clothes.

Breakfast had officially become Brunch.

Tuck rolled his eyes at Rex's enthusiasm in bringing back so much clothing. He partly wondered where he had snatched it all from. Taking the ice him Tuck put most of it in the cooler, then wrapped some in some fabric from his fabric like arm, he tore it off. Then he stepped behind the folding screen and placed the ice pack on her head. Coming back out, he folded his arms, as he watched Rex put the food away into the cooler.

"She won't want to stay Rex." Tuck said as though he was trying to talk Rex out of keeping a stray animal.

"You'll see," Rex smiled, "she will."

Tuck just sighed and went to give the girl some medicine.

When her fever broke a few hours later that night, she awoke to a very strange scene.


	3. Chapter 3

**How Cricket met Rex and the others in Hong Kong. Set before Rabble, may be made longer per reviews/ requests.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 3: Waking up

Slowly Cricket opened her eyes. She felt disoriented and very sweaty. It was dark, but small flickers of light came through tiny holes in a paper screen. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes trying to get her bearings. She was in a soft bed with a warm thick quilt. For a brief moment her mind allowed her to believe she was home. That being an EVO had been nothing but a bad dream.

One look at her hands tossed that thought right out of the window. She sighed as everything came back to her. Only when she hung her legs over the bed did Cricket realize she was not wearing the clothes she had arrived in. The dark green tee shirt covered her almost like a short dress. Fearing the worst Cricket's hands quickly searched herself. Nothing hurt and everything felt…intact.

They hadn't harmed her in her unconscious state.

Sighing she looked down at the floor, a large pile of clothes at her feet. Had they….had they really brought her something to wear? She surveyed the pile. Most of the pants would not fit due to her…condition of backwards bug legs. After a few looks she settled on a pair of black shorts. They were a bit big but she rolled the helm till they felt tight. She could hear voices in the area just outside the screen. With as much silent's as she could muster she looked out from a small hole in the screen.

"Tuck give it back!" Rex yelled out stabbing at something held by the other on a fork.

"No way dude, you already ate yours, this meatball is mind." Tuck countered moving the food just out of reach.

"But I'm the one who got the food and the money to pay for it." His hands glowed blue, trying to emphasis the statement. Cricket swallowed hard holding back a gasp. So he was an EVO too. It made more sense now, why he had been so kind and unafraid of her.

"That doesn't entitle you to more than your fair share." Tuck smiled, teasing. Well Cricket thought he was teasing. Rex seemed to be getting madder.

"Gimme!" Rex yelled as he jumped across the table. Both boys went down in a tumble to the floor, wrestling for the food object that now rolled away under the table.

Cricket yelped at the suddenness of Rex's attack and instantly they went quiet looking at the screen that separated them from her.

"You awake?" Rex called from his position on top of Tuck's chest.

Cricket backed away back to the bed, debating if she should act as though she was still sleeping.

Tuck pushed Rex off of himself. "We have some dinner. So why don't you join us?"

That did it. The promise of food lured Cricket to peek shyly from around the folding screen.

Rex smiled warmly, "There you are! Did you like the clothes we got you? Well I got them for you but it was Tuck's idea." Rex received a shy nod in reply.

"Here, join us while it's still warm. You're looking kind of thin, been a few days without food huh?" Tuck asked pulling a crate away from the table and motioning her to come. She nodded again and slowly stepped out into the light.

"I'm Rex, and the bandage guy is my best friend Tuck. What's your name?"

"Cricket" She answered almost in a whisper.

"Cricket huh? That's…adorable!" Rex nearly squealed, glancing at Tuck, unaware that she bristled again. Adorable? She was anything but.

When she approached the table, she was surprised to find three place settings. Rex and Tuck had eaten almost all of their pasta, they had even been fighting over the last meat ball but an untouched plate of spaghetti with sauce, two bread stick and three large meatballs lay before her starving eyes.

As she sat Rex passed her a fork before digging back into his own food. Slurping noodles loudly. A small smile tugged at her lip corners as she watched his enthusiasm. She raised her fork but stopped before it touched the plate. Her stomach begged her to continue but…she needed to know.

"D-do I owe you anything, if…if I eat this meal?" She asked meekly.

Rex looked at her confused. "What?"

"Owe us?" Tuck prompted.

"I…I met some other EVOs maybe a day ago and I hadn't eaten in so long…that I…I asked if they could spare any food…they said I had to pay for it, but I don't have any money and they…wanted…to take it out of…my backside." Cricket looked down, but stole glances at the boys. Tuck had closed his eyes but Rex, he was clenching his fists so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Cricket felt herself begin to shake again and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Did you?" Rex's voice came out harsh, demanding of an answer.

"Rex!" Tuck hissed out but raising a hand Rex affectively silenced the mummy.

Rex turned his gaze to the shaking Cricket. He spoke a bit softer, but still demanding. "Did you?"

"No!" She shouted shaking her head violently. "I ran, well hopped away and didn't stop till I landed on this roof too tired to move."

"Think it was Quarry's guys?" Tuck asked Rex.

"Man probably, that guy, he's getting to be a real pain." Rex seemed to relax, leaning back, placing his feet on the table. Cricket still had not moved to eat, though it seemed to be taking all of her will power not to.

"You, you can eat you know. Tuck and I, we won't ask anything from you."

Cricket looked at Rex, then to Tuck, who nodded in agreement.

She smiled softly, and proceeded to eat the best spaghetti with meatballs she had ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay serious apologies to all. I didn't think anyone was even reading this story. So it will be continued if reviewed.**

**How Cricket met Rex and the others in Hong Kong. Set before Rabble, may be made longer per reviews/ requests.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 4: New Friends

Rex was fully of questions, bouncing in his seat. Only Tuck's constant glare made him wait until Cricket had finished eating. The moment she put the fork down and push the now empty plate away did he start.

"So how long have you been an EVO?" He asked gazing at her.

"Not even a week."

Rex and Tuck looked at each other. They understood there powers but she was defiantly a newbie.

"Any place to call home?" Tuck asked. Cricket shook her head. "My family…tossed me out when It…it happened. I tried going to the police for help but…"

"Oh bad move chica, never, ever go to the cops." Rex warned "They don't take kindly to our kind."

She nodded.

"So…wanna stay here?" Rex smiled like an idiot at her.

Cricket looked at him, her eyes wide and blinking. Had, had Rex just asked her to stay? She looked at Tuck who was defiantly smiling as well. She was sure of it. Rex took her quietness as hesitation.

"Come on, we have more than enough room, we can even make you a little section all for yourself. We have money and food and…we'll show you how to survive the streets…you'll have everything you need…promise." Tuck looked at his friend trying to lure Cricket into joining there little family. As Rex was smiling Tuck was vaguely reminded of those men that try to lure children into their cars with candy.

"Why?" She asked softly. "Why would you take me in?"

"Cuz were all EVOs, we need to stick together." This did not appear to be the answer she was looking for so quick Rex continued. "Besides that…we, Tuck and I, would like you to stay. We won't make you but…it's hard being alone." His eyes held a sudden sadness.

"Were you alone before?" Cricket slapped a hand over her mouth but it was too late the question was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Rex looked at the floor. "That's the thing. I can't really remember. It's all missing before I met Tuck about a year ago. Everything but my name."

"Rex gets blackouts, memory loss." Tuck filled in. Cricket's soft eyes held a deep compassion. It must be terrible. Forgetting where you're from, if you have family.

"Yeah but since Tuck gave me my PDA, "Rex said fishing an electronic device out of his pocket. "I don't worry too much. I had a black out about 6 months ago but I had this with me so I could find my way home and Tuck helped me remember, well as much as I could."

Cricket nodded taking in the boy's words. Memory loss that was something she didn't think so could ever cope with. Rex's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"So…wanna stay?"

Cricket smiled her first real smile in days. "Yes!"

Rex and Tuck kept their word. In a few more weeks Cricket had learned the ins and outs of life on the streets. Rex and Tuck had come into possession of some wood and other supplies making Cricket a little area in the water tower just for herself. The slept mostly during the day and ran the streets at night. In time Cricket came to appreciate this freedom. They were a family now. As long as her boys were with her she was unafraid.

Something she proved the night Quarry's men grabbed Rex.

It was suppose to be a quick rob and run from a local ATM, but somehow the cops had gotten wind of the routine, there route. They way they travelled and moved. They were herded like animals into an area of Hong Kong they tried to avoid.

The docks…Quarry's territory.

"Rex. We shouldn't be here." Tuck whispered harshly from behind some wooden crates.

"I know… just…those cops turned us around." Rex looked about keeping as low as possible. "Give me a second, I'll…I'll think of something."

"Someone's coming." Cricket whispered fearful. Tuck wrapped his bandages around her waist and quickly pulled Cricket behind himself. Rex crouched shoulder to shoulder with Tuck. He glanced back at Cricket and whispered "Don't worry, we'll look after you."

The sound got closer and closer…then stopped. The trio collectively held their breath.

With the wild fierceness of an explosion the wooden crates splintered all around sending each being flying in a different direction. Cricket screamed as bits of flaming wood fell all around her. Smoke filled her eyes and made her cough. In the chaos she could hear the sounds of fighting. Rex and Tuck's voices mixed with grunting and screaming.

"Tuck I cured one! " She could hear Rex yelling. "Where's Cricket?"

"I thought she was with you?" Tuck shouted back.

"Cricket! Cricket can you hear me?" Rex shouted, coughing in the smoke as the flame grew higher and hotter.

"Here…cough cough…I'm here!...Cough." She called, a shape loomed out of the shadows at her. A shape much too large to be Rex or Tuck. The eye less EVO, stepped into view, it somehow leered at her as it licked its sharp teeth.

She put her hands up on instinct, trying to shield herself not only from this beast but from the smoke and fire threatening her very existence. She couldn't see and it burned to breathe. She couldn't hear Rex or Tuck anymore. Had they been lost to the fire? The EVO reached for her laughing.

"Get away from her!" Rex screamed as he leapt at the face of the creature. Unfortunately for Rex, he was prepared and turned grabbing Rex's arm, then the other pinning him between its massive hands. Slowly the EVO began to crush him.

"Ahh..run…run Cricket. Ahhh! Let go!" Rex struggled. Cricket began to cry, she couldn't move she couldn't do anything. Rex was going to die and it was all her fault. He mind screamed at her to run, save herself, but she could not bring her body to listen.

There was a sickening crack.

Rex let out a scream like no other.

Something inside Cricket snapped.

Arching, she flexed the muscles in her legs. She leapt right at the head of the beast holding Rex. And kicked him. The force of her attack tossed the creature far back. As it rolled away like a ball, it dropped Rex. Cricket was at his side in an instant.

"C-cricket?" Rex whispered his eyes drooping closed from the pain.

"Hold on." She put Rex's left arm over her shoulder and took up as much of his weight as she could. The fire was now closing in. She could vaguely make out Tuck's voice in the distance desperately calling for them. She tensed her legs again and jumped towards the sound of Tuck's voice. Through the fire and into the river.

Cricket could barely keep them above water. Her legs were not meant for swimming now. Just as she thought they both would go under, fabric wrapped around her and Rex pulling them to the shore.

As soon as Tuck released her she pulled away from Rex, letting Tuck examine him.

"Is he?" She asked.

"He'll live, but we need to get him home."

Cricket nodded and watched Tuck take the weight of the smaller boy onto himself. Rex for all the world looked like he was sleeping. On the slight facial grimaces when Tuck moved him to suddenly indicated his pain.

They trio had no way of knowing.

This was just the beginning of there troubles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay serious apologies to all. I didn't think anyone was even reading this story. So it will be continued if reviewed.**

**How Cricket met Rex and the others in Hong Kong. Set before Rabble, may be made longer per reviews/ requests.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 5: Wake up Rex, Quarry's coming

Rex was out of commission for the rest of the month. He was lucky, Tuck said. It had been a clean snap and his nanites would heal him faster than most people. Nothing Tuck said helped Cricket's guilt. When she has seen what was left of Rex's arm mangled hanging like a snapped chicken bone it really upset her. She felt sick and to make things worse…

Rex hadn't woken up yet.

Cricket watched him as he slept as the candle light flickering softly about the room. It had been three days and she rarely left his side. Tuck was growing worried, not over Rex, Rex would be okay but Cricket. Her mental condition seemed so weak.

"Cricket?" Tuck asked softly coming towards her. "I made some noodles, you hungry?" She shook her head no, not even looking at him. Tuck sighed.

"You need to eat something, starving isn't going to help Rex." Tuck face palmed as Cricket turned to him, unshed tears dancing on her eye lashes.

"Look I'm sorry but…I mean Rex wouldn't want to see you like this. He really will be okay." Cricket nodded, for an untrained medical study, Tuck has done incredibly well with Rex. He was cleaned twice a day, or as needed, bandaged and Tuck had an IV in his arm giving his body all the liquid and nutrients it needs. Cricket never asked where he stole the hospital stuff from.

She didn't want to know.

Tuck gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Come on let's get some food." He gave her a gentle tug for emphasis.

"Yeah, I am hungry." She agreed softly and as Cricket got up, Tuck kept a gently touch on her shoulder guiding her out of the room, away from Rex's bed side. At the table they ate in silence. Funny how one person kept them so together; it almost seemed awkward for Tuck and Cricket to eat at the table together without Rex.

"Is it alright?" Tuck asked between bites.

"Yeah…it's good….Thanks for cooking and everything." God why did this seem so awkward? If Rex didn't come too soon they were both going to go crazy.

They fell into eating silently again and for a short while it was alright. But…something had been bothering Cricket for the past few days and now seemed as good as time as any to ask.

"T-tuck?" Cricket's voice wavered slightly.

"Yeah?" He asked looking at her. She looked away, shy.

"I…I'm sorry…but I was thinking…maybe you could teach me to fight? I've seen you and Rex spar and I…I want to be able to help more." Cricket stared at her plate. So far Rex had made it clear he didn't want her to fight. Not that he thought she couldn't but chivalry and all that junk.

"Well Rex…he didn't seem like he wants you to fight and I don't really either." Cricket felt her face drop "But," Tuck continued "maybe it would be good for you to learn at least to protect yourself. We can start tomorrow if you want."

Cricket smiled brightly. "Thanks Tuck…I just want…"

"Hey…none for me?" A voice whispered softly.

"Rex!" they yelled in unison knocking the crate chairs over to stand.

"You're okay!" Cricket hugged him tight, for a moment forgetting herself. When she realized what she was doing she pulled away blushing. Rex didn't seem to notice.

"Good to see you awake man." Tuck bumped fists affectingly with Rex.

"What happened? I remember Quarry's goons and fire…but then…it's blank." Rex looked to Tuck and Cricket, urging them to fill in the gaps.

They did and as Rex ate his face became hard…thinking.

"Someone must have learned our route and tipped off the cops." Rex stated the obvious.

"Probably Quarry's guys." Tuck agreed.

"But…we were being so careful." Cricket chirped in. A silence covered the group like a thick blanket.

"Rex, do you think they know where we are?" Tuck asked and Rex put his good hand to his chin thinking.

"No, or if they do Quarry doesn't want a confrontation yet but maybe we should start looking for somewhere else and we need to change up our routine." Rex tried to move his arm, it moved but it hurt.

"That's going to need another week or two." Tuck said looking over Rex's arm poking and prodding it.

"Then you guy are going to need to start looking for a place and see if there is any word on the street regarding how far Quarry had spread his hands. I wish I could go with you."

"Rex if Quarry knows where we are we're not leaving you alone. He could send some men to attack you." Cricket added sternly. There was no way she was going to risk her new family.

"She's right, you only need another week for your arm to be fully healed and we have enough noodles and rice in the cupboard to last that long." Tuck added. Rex sighed agreeing with them.

The week that followed was tense and tiring. Rex, Tuck and Cricket each took turns keeping watch while the others slept. Tuck took on the bulk of the duties, followed by Cricket then by Rex. Rex had wanted to do more but Tuck wouldn't allow it.

The next week found the trio dashing over roof tops seeking information and a new place to live. The information Rex was able to find out was very bad.

Quarry had indeed increased his territory, not just the docks but the warehouse area too.

Quarry had his men on the lookout for Rex or anyone in his little family. Thankfully nothing indicated Quarry knew yet where they lived.

The first two things the little family had been pretty sure of to begin with but the third bit of news was unexpected.

Quarry was keeping an EVO kid, like them, prisoner. And that didn't sit well with Rex. When the trio found out this bit of information, at Rex's insistence, they started looking. It was another week before they found the warehouse where the kid was being kept.

It was worse than Rex, Tuck or Cricket had thought.

A/N: any guesses who this four person is? Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is so late everyone. Please review. I know I am taking some creative liberties here since I am only going off what we learned in the Rabble episode.**

**How Cricket met Rex and the others in Hong Kong. Set before Rabble, may be made longer per reviews/ requests.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 6: New family

The next week found the trio dashing over roof tops seeking information and a new place to live. The information Rex was able to find out was not very promising.

Quarry had indeed increased his territory, not just the docks but the southern warehouse area too.

Quarry had his men on the lookout for Rex or anyone in his little family. Thankfully nothing indicated Quarry knew as of yet where they lived.

The first two things the little family had been pretty sure of to begin with but the third bit of street information was unexpected.

Quarry was keeping an EVO kid prisoner for reasons unknown. And that didn't sit well with Rex. When the trio had found this out, at Rex's insistence, they started looking. It had been three weeks so far and they were all growing tired. Perhaps the street information had been wrong? It was a silent question Cricket found herself asking herself often.

It was nearly midnight and the sound of heavy rain hitting the roof and thunder crashing frightened her. Cricket whimpered as she tucked herself into the corner of the bed they shared. It was one of the few areas that was not leaking. She sighed listening to the plop plop of the hole filled roof and of water landing in the few vestals they had lying around, mostly plastic take out tubs. Tuck and Rex had gone out just after sunset for food and to see if they could find the kid Quarry was holding captive. It was very late now and Cricket was getting worried. Rex and Tuck never left her for too long alone. Too many bad things could happen. Unspoken things but…she didn't want to think about it. The warnings they had given her had been enough to shake her confidence just a bit. Rex and Tuck had not meant to scare her but…bad things happened to pretty young girls on the streets of Hong Kong at night and even if she would deny it adamantly, Tuck and Rex knew better. Cricket was quite pretty even as an EVO. She would have been safer going with them but her stomach hurting had kept her in bed on this rainy night. Something she ate no doubt. She sighed again and stretching out. The rain sounded so violent but she could feel her eyes closing, her body wanting rest now, but not knowing where Rex or Tuck were was a worry that kept her from resting.

But…the bed was so warm…fuzzy…

Cricket awoke to the sound of the door slamming open and voices shouting. When had she fallen asleep? She bristle in fear until Rex's smiling face appeared around the screen. Cricketed sighed and relaxed.

"We found him!" He exclaimed smiling so bright.

"Found who?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

Rex rolled his eyes at her. "They kid Quarry has. Get up! We'll tell you about it."

As she joined them at the table, Tuck handed her a warm cup of tea for her stomach and Rex went into the whole situation.

"Tuck and I were checking out the "empty" warehouses in the south district when we saw a group of Quarry's guys. We followed them for awhile, keeping out of sight and they went into a building that look abandoned but it was heavily guarded on the outside. We went to the roof and saw a guy our age, chained up to the wall, couldn't make out too much. At least I think it was a him…might be a her."

"We really couldn't tell." Tuck added.

"So now what?" Cricket asked sipping her tea, though she was pretty sure of the answer.

"Duh chica, we make a plan to bust him…or her out." Rex spoke like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Rex, maybe that's not the best idea. I feel sorry for the kid yeah but…we don't need to get into a fight with Quarry's guys." It was unsaid but Tuck's silent message of I don't think we would win the fight was clear.

"Seriously Tuck? You want to just leave him there?" Rex gave Tuck a sharp look. Tuck only shrugged.

"It would be a risk to all of us to directly tangle it out with Quarry's guys. I don't even want to think about tangling with Quarry himself…if the rumors are even remotely true."

"Okay so split vote. Cricket what do think we should do?" Rex asked and Cricket felt herself shrink a bit in confidence.

"I…I think…maybe… we should try and help." She spoke quietly but after so many weeks together the boys had learned how to listen.

"Yes!"Rex smiled at her and patted her affectionately on the shoulder. Cricket blushed at his touch smiling slightly. Tuck noticed but said nothing.

"Okay but if anything goes wrong…" Tuck started.

"Tuck it won't, besides I would never let anything happen to mi familia." Rex said draping his arms protectively around them both their shoulders.

For the next week the little gang stayed in the shadows watching the coming and goings of Quarry's men. They never saw Quarry himself. Heck they didn't even know what he looked like. Though from what the rumors said he was a strong EVO and extremely deadly, running his men with an iron fist and destroying anything that got in his way.

"Okay let's go over it again." Rex said drawing in the dirt of the alleyway. If anything he was being through. "I'll draw as much attention as I can and get the guards to chase me. Tuck you'll be waiting at this point in the building to deal with the ones I miss, should be about 3 guys." Rex looked at his friend and watch Tuck nod. Three guys, Tuck could handle that. "Cricket when things settled down, hop down from this roof window and unlock those chains."\

Cricket seemed to hesitate, unsure. "You're the only one who can make the jump safely." Rex added and she nodded.

It had seemed too cruel. From the days of quiet observation it was clear that the prisoner had very few visitors but those that came were…savage towards him, he was fed rarely and the worst of it all, the key to freedom was hanging on a nail in plain sight but unreachable.

They waited in quiet shadows, just before midnight the guards would change over. That would be there time to strike. The clock of the ship yard began to chime. By the 9th chime Rex had stood, He looked at Tuck on the 10th chime and Cricket on the 11th. Having received nods from both his family members Rex waited for it…

He waited…waited…

The 12th chime came and they all moved at once, Cricket scaling up the buildings fire escape towards the roof with Rex and Tuck began to draw their attention.

As she climbed Cricket silently hoped her family would be safe. Rex and Tuck were all she had left in the world. She would die for them.

As she reached the roof windows it was clear the boys had done their job well, there was no sign of anyone but the kid chained to the wall. The window latch was rusty but with little effort Cricket forced it open and made the 80 foot leap down with ease.

The being on the wall did not stir at her descent… passed out perhaps? Cricket grabbed the keys off the nail and slowly made her way to the captive. Tuck had told her to go slow, that in fear this EVO might lash out at her or it could be mindless and barbaric.

"H-hello?" She whispered into the dark, her voice seemly louder than she wanted it to be.

The green creature against the wall stirred, lifting his head towards her. His yellow eyes locked onto her brown ones.

"Leave." He said looking away, almost in disgust.

Cricket had no way of knowing, it has been four month since he had been captured.

And Quarry was on his way for his quarterly report.

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! So sorry this is so late, my computer melted and I am using a borrowed one without any of my saved stories. Also I fell and hurt my arm. I am such a klutz.**

**How Cricket met Rex and the others in Hong Kong. Set before Rabble, may be made longer per reviews/ requests.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 7: Quarry

Cricket looked on in disbelief at this green boy in front of her. Was he so disgusted to see her? Someone willing to help him. She had seen what Quarry's men had been doing to him. It has been terrible. The keys clicked quietly in her hands as she stood, undecided. He raised his face to her once more.

"Are you deaf? Get out of HERE!" He snapped. Cricket flinched fearfully at his tone and his eyes softened ever so slightly. He sighed and hung his head in defeat it resting it on his chest.

Cricket braved a step closer but his soft voice stopped her after only a few steps. "You don't understand, what he'll do to you if he catches you."

Cricket smiled. "Don't worry." She offered as lightly as she could. "My friends are taking care of the guards." By now she had crossed the space between them and was rattling with the lock. He made no move to stop her.

"Its not the guards you have to be careful of its..."

But he never got a chance to finish his words as the wall of the warehouse burst inwards. Slowly the smoke cleared and Cricket could see who had come through the wall.

"Rex!" She shouted dashing for him, he was struggling to get up. For a moment she had forgotten about the boy she had been trying to free.

She knelt to help him and Rex sternly pushed her away. "Go Cricket." Was all he said as he wiped the blood from his split lip. He wasn't even looking at her, all his focused being directed at the hole he had come though. As the dust began to settle Cricket began to shake with fear.

A stone skinned EVO at least seven feet tall strode in like he owned the place, his merciless eyes caught every movement. He saw her, saw her fear. With a wide grin he smiled coldly. His was Quarry, He was everything the street description said he was...and more.

In all the commotion no one saw a green hand pick up the keys Cricket has dropped.

"Honey, I'm home." He said with a smirk on his face looking at them. "Well what's wrong? Surprised that I'm more than a match for you...children? Playtime is over." With that he snapped his fingers and one of his private guard waltz into the room. Holding a badly injured Tuck tightly to his chest.

"This one,.."He gestured at Tuck. "Has very little value, to me. And you...Rex? Was that what she called you?" Rex's glare was answer enough. "So Rex then, you have no value to me. You're just a roach , a pest to be crushed."

His gray eyes darted over to the boy on the wall. "He has value, that's why I am breaking him. He has quite a skill...and..." His gaze found Cricket and she froze. This EVO was terrifying, he just oozed power. "What a pretty little EVO girl. I"ll keep you, for now. There are a lot of bad people out there, perverse people willing to pay a fortune for an EVO female to play with and being so young. You'll double if not triple, the price." The whole time Quarry had been talking he had strode closer to Cricket, she had been too scared to move as he now reach for her cheek.

She closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. They had lost. Rex and Tuck would be disposed of and her fate. It was too horrible to think about, she would rather die with her friends, her family.

"DON"T TOUCH HER!" Rex's voice sounded wild as it cut through her thoughts and she quickly opened her eyes open. An orange blade cut through the back of Quarry's head, Slicing half of it off.

Quarry's other eye widened in shock as bits of his stone face and skin crumbled falling onto Cricket. Such small pebbles did not hurt her but the image was disturbing. She covered her mouth trying not to scream as Quarry went to his knees in front of her. She looked up and for the first time saw that the massive sword was being held by Rex...no it was not being held by Rex...IT was Rex!

"That's where you should be creep! On you're knees in front of a lady." Rex yelled before everything broke loose. One of the eyeless brute tossed an injured Tuck at Rex knocking them both away. The sword on Rex's arm broke apart in to worthless bits of metal. Rex looked at his hands.

"R-rex...how did you...? Tuck tried to ask.

"No idea man, I'll worry about that later." He answered getting up. Cricket fell back to there position helping Tuck up, as the EVO's came closer. It was clear they were our numbered and out matched. Rex turned his head quickly locking eyes with his companions.

"Los Seintos, mi familia." Rex said with a sad smile.

"Its been fun Rex, Cricket, It really has." Tuck added pushing Cricket away, standing on his own power. Cricket's eyes began to water as she found herself being protected for the last time by her boys.

Suddenly a putrid inky black smoke filled the room, there was shouting and a jingling of chains. It burned her throat and Cricket coughed hard.

"This way!" Someone called and the familiar sensation of cloth wrapping around her wrist, was tugging her, urging her to follow. It made Cricket run. She couldn't see anything but she knew Tuck had her. She only hoped he had Rex's as well. She had no idea how far they had come, the smoke was burning her lungs with every breath but she refused to stop as long as Tuck pulled. Suddenly she felt cold water falling on her. Her feet splashing into puddles. Had they made it outside? The smoke had not dissipated at all.

After what seemed like an eternity in darkness it began to clear. She could breathe again and buildings were coming into focus. They were blocks from where they had begin. She could see there little line now. She had been at the back, Tuck in the middle half holding, half dragging Rex and the new guy at the front. Bits of black smoke slipping out from around the corners of his mouth. Rex looked pale, almost like he was going into shock. Tuck seemed to sense this.

"Rex man, snap out of it." Rex said nothing but continued to look at his hands, his pupils dilated not seeing around himself. After a moment he spoke, so softly Cricket could barley here him. "I...What did I just do?" He looked at Tuck and his eyes shone with a child like vulnerability.

"I don't know, but now is not the place to discuss it." Tuck put both hands on Rex's shoulder and gave a quick squeeze. Rex closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he reopened them, the old Rex was back.

"Hey thanks for the assist. "He called to the green scale covered boy who had helped them.

"Yeah well, She got the keys for me so...yeah." He looked away shyly, slightly fearful.

"My name's Rex, That's Tuck and you've aready met Cricket...what's your name?" Rex smiled his warm smile and held out his hand.

"There not time for this! Do you have any idea whose face you just cut half off? You are going to be so dead. And everyone with you the same fate." The stranger snapped at Rex but he did not flinch...or pull away. Cricket found this odd but...she wondered if he was just being standoffish like she had been. Though in a completely different way.

"I'm Rex..." He prompted again still holding out his hand.

Hesitation, followed by a sigh before another hand took his...

"I'm Sqwydd."

**A/N: Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**How Cricket met Rex and the others in Hong Kong. Set before Rabble, may be made longer per reviews/ requests. **

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 8: We're Family

Everything was perfect! Rex thought as he smiled over his new family. They were currently sprawled out on a roof top snoozing. The weather was perfectly warm as Rex stared out over the beautiful twinkling lights of his city. It had only been a month since Sqwyyd had joined them but it had been the most extreme awesome month he could remember. He and the others had been doing there very best to be a pain in Quarry's side. Ruining as many as he dealings as they could. Rex knew that this was payback, for the way Sqwyyd had been treated and for what Quarry implied would happen to Cricket if his men ever found her alone.

Rex had kept the family moving, staying only a night or two in the same spot. No one complained, as least not yet but as Rex glanced over his resting family he knew they would soon.

He hated to admit it but he had been running them around with no real game plan. He heard shifting behind him as he remained look out. He didn't have to turn around he knew who was coming to speak to him. His second in command.

"Rex?" Tuck hesitated, "What's the plan?"

Rex smiled his famous grin at Tuck. "Just keep doing our thing man." He tried to reassure the other boy while feeling unsure of himself.

"Seriously Rex? That's the best you've got?" Tuck said leaning against the edge of the roof. Rex looked away and Tuck could see the insecurity there. "Rex, you can't hide anything from me. I don't mind this type of running life but come on, were asking a little much of Cricket and Sqwyyd don't you think?"

Rex sighed looking up at the stars. "I know"…his eyes shifted towards the duo still sleeping. They were starting to look worn down.

"Tomorrow we should look for a new home and maybe we should stop harassing Quarry's guys so much?" Tuck suggested quietly.

"What!" Rex yelled and Cricket moaned a bit in her sleep instantly quieting Rex but he continued. "After what that golem did to Sqwyyd? After what his done to us? Our home?"

"Rex you cut off half his face. I'm shocked he ever survived but that should have been enough." Tuck offered.

Rex huffed loudly, anger on his face. "We need to take care of Quarry…once and for all."

"Rex! You don't know when to call it quits. If you want an all out war on Quarry don't count me in. And even though Cricket would probably die for you do you want Quarry to get her? Or Sqwyyd again?" Tuck's red eyes glowed with anger at the younger boy's lack of understanding the rules of the Hong Kong crime world.

Rex looked away. "Sorry I wasn't thinking. Yeah let's look for a new home tomorrow."

Tuck sighed, thrilled at Rex's relenting. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll take over watch."

Rex nodded and without another word went to curl up on the roof with the others.

He would relent for now but…Quarry would not get away with running his town.

Hong Kong was his town.

Three roofs over someone was watching Rex's every move. The click of a camera was the only sound this stranger made. He smiled coldly; Quarry was going to pay him highly for this information.

"Cricket…hey chica, time to get up." Rex said shaking her shoulder lightly.

Cricket shooed his hand away and rolled over. "Rex…sun's not up yet…" she mumbled sleepy.

Rex glanced over at Tuck and Sqwyyd who were busy wrapping up the small bits of bedding they had scrapped together. Rex smiled evilly.

"Cricket get up." Sqwyyd warned, his voice was rough but he smiled. She grunted and then screamed as Rex's fingers found her sides tickling her without mercy. She tried to kick him, to wiggle away but he was relentless.

"I'm up! Hahaha! I'm up!" Cricket squealed and Rex pulled away. She gasp for air and shot him a scowl, Rex smiled and held out his hand to help her up.

"Sorry but we need to get an early start. Time we found a new place to live."

"Really? No more running?" She asked eyes full of hope. Rex swallowed a mouthful of guilt. He should have found them a home long ago.

"Yeah…no more running." He promised her.

A new home a surprisingly easy to find. As long as they didn't mind "normal" neighbors. The old apartment building was stable and the upper levels were in shambles but the EVOs could make it home with some work. Sure there were some homeless normal's living on lower levels but they were quiet and wouldn't come near them.

It took a few weeks but Cricket watched as this shabby and dusty place became home. A table and chairs found their way to the building along with a couch and a small refrigerator. The boys had even obtained her a mattress and she had her own little room.

Cricket was so happy.

She should have know it was not going to last.

Somewhere in Hong Kong's underground….

"You have them?" Quarry asked, a masked man pushed him some photos. "Oh these are nice, very good." Quarry smirked as he flipped through the pictures of Rex and his little family. Playing and having fun. In their most vulnerable and helpless state.

"Let's send them a little message eh?" Quarry smiled as his minions laughed around him. "After all if you can't beat someone…negotiate…with cruelty."

**A/N: Please review. Also I no longer have cable due to it being expensive so if I mess anything up from the new episodes I am sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**How Cricket met Rex and the others in Hong Kong. Set before Rabble, may be made longer per reviews/ requests. **

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 9: The end

"Rex! You need to see this!" Tuck called returning from a night on the town. He handed Rex a crumpled paper. Written very clearly was a message for Rex telling him to come alone to the warehouses near the docks.

"It's in this paper and this one two." Sqwydd added handing what he had found to Rex.

"It says you should go alone to meet him." Cricket said worry in her voice.

"Like I'm that stupid." Rex mumbled looking over the pages in the papers.

"So what should we do?" Tuck asked.

Rex shrugged. "Ignore it for now Quarry has no idea where we are."

Two weeks pasted and other than causing some mischief for the "bad" guys it had been quiet and Rex and his family had forgotten about the little notes in the papers. Until the message repeated in the paper…with a picture added.

Tuck came in after midnight a few weeks later clutching the evening paper tightly. "Where's Cricket?" he asked.

Rex and Sqwydd looked up from playing cards at the table. "She said she was tired and went to bed an hour ago." Rex said not looking away from his cards. Tuck said not a word but dashed quickly towards Cricket's room.

"What's with him?" Sqwydd asked but Rex was already up and running after Tuck. Sqwydd sighed and took that moment to peek at Rex's playing cards.

As quietly as he could Tuck pushed open Cricket's bed room door and immediately let out a sigh of relief. She was there sleeping soundly on her bed. He could see the steady rise and fall of her chest. She was okay.

"What wrong Tuck?" Rex hissed in a sharp whisper grabbing the other boy's shoulder. Tuck bit back a cry of surprise and still being silent pushed the paper into Rex's hand. Walking back toward the light of the center room Rex began to flip through the pages.

"Page 8 another Quarry message."Tuck said. "But this time, there's a little photo too."

Rex found what Tuck was talking about. Another message informing Rex to come alone to meet with Quarry but now there was the addition of a little picture. A photo of Cricket sleeping...in her bed right down the hall. Rex began to tremble as the meaning of this photo sunk in. Someone had been in their home. Close enough to get this picture…close enough to Cricket to…oh God!

Rex narrowed his eyes in thought. There was only one thing to do. To protect the ones he loves so much.

"Rex you can't go, that just what Quarry wants."Tuck yelled at his friend.

"And let Quarry continue to threaten us? I don't think so. I can handle it." Rex balled his hands into fists, the knuckles turning white with anger.

"At least let us come with you?" Sqwydd offered.

"No it says just me, to make some kind of deal. If I'm not back by sunrise move the family Tuck. I'm leaving you in charge." Rex turned to leave.

"Rex you're insane. I won't let you go!" Rex found himself wrapped tight in Tuck's cloth but a bit of focus and his sword arm appeared slicing through it. Tuck fell backwards from the force.

"Los Seintos mi familia."

With that Rex was gone.

Rex walked with confidence into Quarry's little hide out. It was impressive to say the least but he couldn't let any fear or uncertainty show on his face. He sat down at the table across from Quarry.

"So you finally got me here Quarry. How's the face doing?" Rex taunted with a smirk opening the conversation strong.

"Oh Rex, drop the attitude. For once you don't hold any cards. I knew once I added that little picture in the paper you would rush off to meet with me. Leaving your little family all alone...and helpless."

Rex met Quarry's gaze. "They aren't helpless." but Quarry just laughed and continued. "I'm having them watched right now Rex, not by 20 men, not by 12 men but just one man. One deadly man who got those pictures. Who has been in your little home before. Shall I give the order Rex? Shall I have him kill your family?"

Rex winced. "No! What...what do you want Quarry?" He asked a bit softer.

"Oh not much, I want you gone Rex. You are too much trouble. I was going to have you killed but I like the idea of mental and emotional torture. I want your little family to work for me. It's a simple choice Rex, you can let you family live and work for me or I can have them butchered right now. Slaughtered like lambs in their beds." Quarry's hand hovered just over a large red button.

"Fine you win Quarry I'll do what you want, just don't hurt them." Rex said standing away from the table.

"As long as they obey me they will live unharmed." Rex was shaking with anger again as Quarry passed him a train ticket. "Get out Rex and never come back."

Rex took the ticket growling under his breath. "Oh and Rex? I need a little insurance that you will never try and come back. Give me your data pad." Rex fumbled but pulled it out of his pocket.

"Leave a message Rex…make it good. Make it so if I ever play it for your little family they will abandon you…hate you even." Quarry's half face smiled as Rex left the believable message. "Good Rex… as always a pleasure to see you, now go…before I have them killed."

With a sick feeling to his stomach he took the ticket for the night train. He didn't remember making it to the train station or even boarding the train. When he next awoke he was alone.

And he only knew one thing…

His name…Rex.

**A/N: Please review. **


End file.
